Bad Day
by Noiseless Symphony
Summary: It's time to expand! Just one thing I had to do in my life...write a Sesame St. story! Big Bird forgets something, and tries to figure out what. CHAPTER 2??. Oscar the Big Bad Grouch stars. NO ANGST tho it seems like it.
1. Prologue...or something

Bad Day

"Hey Snuffy, I've forgotten something."  
'What Big Bird?"

"Exactly- I can't remember!"

Elmo was walking past, humming a tune. Big Bird spotted him and called out.

"Hey, Elmo!" cried Big Bird. "Come over 'ere!"

Elmo nodded and strode over the Dynamic Duo. "Yes Big Bird?" said Elmo in his cute childish voice. "What is it?"

"Well," said Snuffy slowly, "Big Bird's forgotten something, and we were wondering if you knew what it was?"

Elmo thought for a moment. "Did you remember to mail that letter to your grandma?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Big Bird, nodding. "I did it this morning."

"Um…did you give Ernie's rubber ducky back to him?"

"Er…"  
Snuffy nodded enthusiastically. "I did," he said. "I saw him asking Maria if she'd seen it, and I told him where it was."

"Oh." Elmo scratched his head. "Well then, Elmo doesn't know what Big Bird's forgotten." He frowned. Then he brightened. "Hey, Elmo has an idea! Elmo is not a very smart monster, but Elmo knows who is! Why don't you ask Oscar? He knows everything."

See, it was well-known that Oscar the Grouch was the smartest monster that lived on Sesame Street. He _knew_ that he knew more than most unhuman habitants of Sesame Street, but he wasn't sure about Bert. Bert seemed pretty clever, but then again, _anybody_ would seem clever next to Ernie.

Big Bird looked uncertain. "Well," he said, "that's a good idea Elmo, but-"

"Elmo's happy that he could help!" the red monster said cheerfully. "Now Elmo's got to see Telly- we're going to Baby Bear's house to sample the new Honey-Porridge that Uncle Noby'sTM selling!" He skipped off in the other direction.

Snuffy turned to face Big Bird. "Well?" he asked. "Are you going to ask Oscar?"

Big Bird sighed. "I don't know. I'd like to ask Oscar. If only he wasn't such a…such a…."

"Grouch," Snuffy finished. He lifted his trunk and patted Big Bird on the arm. "Well Big Bird, maybe Oscar will be in a good mood today? I heard Gordon gave him his old broken television set two days ago, and he was pleased. Hopefully he'll tell you what you've forgotten without making too much of a fuss."

Big Bird shrugged. "Alright," he agreed. "I'll ask Oscar. I hope you're right- I hope he _is_ in a good mood today."

But Oscar the Grouch wasn't in a good mood.

* * *

**A/N:** Any good? Review! 


	2. What's Eatin' Oscar the Grouch?

What's Eating Oscar the Grouch?

"Sonova…you _stupid_…why you…ARGH!...you- OWCH!"

Big Bird and Snuffy approached the trash can cautiously, hearing the clanging and yelling coming from within.

"Take THAT!...get- ** *BANG!***… freakin' hell….***SMASH!***…why can't ANYTHING go RIGHT?!! ** *CRASH!!***…"

"Er…Oscar?"

There was no response as Oscar continued his muffled ranting, the lid now and then being thrust skywards a couple of centimetres and falling back down with a clang after every occasional explosion. 

Big Bird cleared his throat and tried again. "Oscar?" he said loudly. "Are you in there?" Which was a very silly question as he obviously was. 

"…***BOOM!***…Yeah, I'm COMI- ***CRACK!***…useless piece of….AIYEEE!!...***SCHMACK!***…OW!..."

"Oscar?"

"…***THUD!***…ARGH! Just leave me alone!..Stupid…STUPID… ***CLUNK!***…I HATE THIS…"

Big Bird knocked politely on the trash can lid. "Oscar, I need to talk to you," he said, trying not to be alarmed as Oscar let out an ear-piercing scream. "It's very important." He stroked his beak. "I think. I can't exactly remember."

"Look Big Bird," said Snuffy, turning towards his friend, "Perhaps it's not a good time?"

The steel lid suddenly flew open and a dishevelled Grouch appeared before them. "Yeah," he sneered, "it _ isn't _a good time. So why don't you and the bird SCRAM!!"

Big Bird ignored Oscar. "Snuffy," he said firmly, "I'm already here. Now I _have _to know- it could be very important."

"Listen birdbrain," Oscar said, leaning closer to catch their attention. "Why don't you ask Telly. Or Maria. Or Gordon. Or Niles. Or even Ernie." He carefully left out Bert. "But don't…ask…ME!!" He dropped out of sight and the lid fell down with a clang.

Snuffy sighed. "Oh well Big Bird," he said, trying to console his friend. "You tried. You can't help it if Oscar _is_ a Grouch."

"I know," Big Bird sighed back. "But I thought…well, I thought…"

***KA-BOOOOM!!***

They turned to the trash can, which was trembling involuntarily with the explosion that had occurred inside. 

Snuffy shook his head as the thumps and crashes continued.

But Big Bird cocked his head and listened carefully. Somewhere past the bangs and smashes and shattering glass, he thought-very faintly- he could hear someone…crying?


End file.
